<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Awakened Revelations by Okami01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001272">Awakened Revelations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01'>Okami01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Post-War, Spoilers, Tags May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo and Odin go to Ylisse... What will they do? Au where, after the plot of Fire Emblem Fates Revelations and Awakening, Leo and Odin go back to Ylisse. Spoilers maybe?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo &amp; Odin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leo Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Leo Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Awakened Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had been a time in the not so distant past when Leo would have never believed in time travel. Let alone space travel. The temporary spaces created by Corrin's dragon friend was one thing. Traveling to a new world was something totally different. <br/>The dark blue light the spread over them was very real. Some sort of magic that he couldn't place. Then they weren't in the grim forests of Nohr anymore.</p><p>There were trees everywhere. Birds singing. Grass rustling.<br/>Odin shouting. " We're here Lord Leo! We're in Ylisse!" He looks different now. Still blonde, but younger and with different clothes that look more like a swordsman from Hoshido.</p><p> Leo's almost disappointed. He looks exactly the same. <br/>He falls down in the grass and grins. " I told you it would work."</p><p>Odin told Leo it would work.  But he said so many things would work. Then again, they usually did. He was smarter than a lot of people gave him credit for. </p><p>Leo feels a little nauseated. He sits down in the grass not entirely of his own volition. Much to his dismay. <br/>Apparently, Odin, Selena, and Laslow have been able to do this for a while. They'd gone from this world and before that, they traveled from their ruined future. And somehow, the same magic that once allowed them to travel to Nohr continued to work. They didn't go all the time. and they didn't go together, because they didn't know when the magic would stop working. </p><p>It was the first time Leo had done so. And while there was a part of him that worried he wouldn't be able to see Nohr again, he wanted to see Odin's homeland. Somehow, they'd become friends. And even if they hadn't been, the mage and his two mercenary friends help had been much appreciated. Leo doubts they would have done so well otherwise. </p><p>" Now come on," Odin continued to shout. Then he spoke more softly when Leo's brows furrowed at the noise. <br/>" There are better places to take a nap then here you know." </p><p>" I'm not going to take a nap," Leo sighs. He smiles for some reason and tries to get up. " I don't know how you can manage to do this."</p><p>Odin leans forward and helps him stand. " We didn't exactly have a choice the first time around." He says, still smiling but now looking sad in his eyes. </p><p>Leo grabs his hand and manages to get himself upright. " Yes… I know… I'm sorry." Times like this, he wishes he was better at social interaction. </p><p>Odin shakes his head. His eyes start to shine again, thankfully. <br/>" You don't need to apologize." He laughs.</p><p>" I know I don't…" Or at least Leo thinks he knows "Aren't you a prince?"</p><p>Odin nods. "My true identity has been revealed to you. Hidden before in the darkness.  Owen, Lissa's daughter. In line for the Ylissian throne."</p><p>" It's been revealed to me because you've revealed it like five times already."</p><p>Odin laughs.</p><p>" You're a prince though and… you've never had to. Mostly because you and Niles don't have the time… but you really don't have to call me Lord Leo. We're both of the same status… And even if we weren't we're both…" friends… he wants to say." We know each other well… Odin isn't actually your name."</p><p> " That is correct. However, a name is only something that you call someone. A vessel for feeling and shared experiences. The name Odin Dark is synonymous with our shared bond and memories." </p><p>Odin throws his hand backward and spins dramatically in the grass. Leo nearly falls over again. </p><p>" If it would ease your worried soul, I shall refer to you by your true name, Leo."</p><p>Leo doesn't know why he cares. And yet, he smiles and follows Odin through the peaceful grassy hills all the same. <br/>Gods, there were flowers. Birds. Woodlands animals grazing lazily all around.  Woods that didn't look like you'd walk through and find monsters there. <br/>Leo could see why Odin wanted to tread across space-time to get here. It was a nice place.</p><p>It would be a lot better if they hadn't walked all the way to the nearest town. </p><p>" Do you believe in horses?" Leo asks, feeling the same nausea he had before. </p><p>" Of course! But they have no idea when we're going to get here next. We could never put our horses through such mortal peril."</p><p>It's still strange. Regardless. </p><p>" We have winged lion-like creatures known as Griffin. You could ride one." </p><p>Leo is starting to think that Odin wants him to throw up all over his homeland. He mummers in agreement. It can't be much worse than a wyvern  </p><p> </p><p>They seem like polar opposites. They always have. For as long as Leo first met Odin, when his father introduced him and told him that he was to be Leo's retainer. Leo thought he'd only grow to hate him. Odin smiled, he seemed excited to do things just to do them. He shouted and named his weapons. Spoke in a weird theatrical way, could use magic, and had a hidden talent for the blade. Leo grew to like him. And it only seemed stranger once he found out that Odin was actually a prince. If Leo was as carefree and easy going as Odin was, he wondered how different things in his life would be. </p><p>Leo decides that while he's here, he might as well find some answers. Then he looks at Odin's smiling, carefree face and reminds himself to also maybe have some fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Happy Leo Week! Yet another time when I tell myself here's a quick one shot and then it isn't.  But I think Leo should be able to just chill with his freinds. </p><p>@Tavitay on twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>